Snowmen and Kisses
by CityOfBonesLuver123
Summary: Pointless fluff.  Where i live, it's snowing, so this came to mind...Alec and Magnus build a snowman.  K  for Light kissing  :  R&R please  :


How is it possible that one of my stories has zero hits, yet it has reviews and favorites? LOL

Anyway

Started this during class; we were doing this Christmas thing in English and I thought of it :P

Also-I am going to try to illustrate this so if you wanna, check out my deviant account in a couple days: LittleDreamer152, my name is Veronica Lightwood(Yes, like Alec Lightwood. I know you're laughing. be quiet :P)

Also, Happy Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever you celebrate, and if you don't celebrate anything, happy living 3 lol. Love you guys. Reviews=Love (:

I know it isn't the holidays quite yet but we got off of school today, so I am in a Christmas-y mood :P

I woke up to the smell of waffles. I was alone on Magnus's huge bed, curled by myself in his canary yellow comforter.

"Magnus?" I called, sleep lacing my voice.

"Yes, muffin?"

"Hi." I emerged form his bedroom, wiping my eyes as I walked into the kitchen.

"Have you looked outside?" asked Magnus, his voice giddy.

"What? No, I just got up. Why?"

"Go look out the window."

I hoped up on the sink, my muscles flexing as I pushed my torso onto the ledge. I pulled back the curtains to reveal the outside.

The world was covered in snow. The world was covered in snow, everything was white; dead trees frosted, balancing snow precariously on their tendrils. Everything was covered in white, the buildings, the grass, everything, and it was till building, fat snowflakes cascading down.

I breathed in, my stomach tight. Snow just meant fighting demons in slush and icey cold. My breath fogged the glass as I sighed.

"What, Alec?" concern was in Magnu's voice as he spoke.

I told him the information about how demon hunting+snow=bad as I slid off the the ledge.

He pinned me against the counter, breath tickling my face, as he said, "Alec. I am 800 years old, and the first thing I thought of when I saw the snow was that we could build snowmen and have snowball fights."

My eyebrows shot up and I heard Jace's voice in my head snicker and say, "I bet I know what the second thing you thought of when you saw all the white stuff was." I choked down a smile and Magnus continued, "Really, Alec. Lighten up, okay?"

"Fine, I'll go out there with you for a little bit. But I don't have snow clothes." I paused. "And I need some waffles."

"Who said anything about snow clothes?" Magnus asked with a suggestive grin.

"Are you implying we go out there in our normal clothes?" I asked, playing dumb.

Magnus pressed his body even closer to mine as he said, ''I think you know exactly what I'm suggesting, Alec."

"It'll be cold." I giggled.

'It'll be fun." he smirked at my red face and pushing his body up form mine with a laugh. "How many waffles do you want, Alec?"

''Two?" I asked, sitting down at his round kitchen table.

"Here you go," he pushed the waffles in front of me and I didn't bother to ask where they came from since I saw a huge waffle iron on the counter, "Sooo, what color snow clothes would you like?" his fingers were poised in the snapping position and I had to push down the 'Stealing. This is wrong.' feeling that came to mind.

"Uhm...blue?" I said, hoping that by not saying black I could push away some of his, "I need to torchure Alec" state of mind.

Magnus smiled and in an instant, there was a fluffy dark blue coat, a shade lighter snow pants, light blue ear muffs, and a sparkly cerulean scarf and gloves.

Of course.

"This will all make your eyes look divine, Alec. Not that it matters how others see your eyes." he had a seductive look on his face as he said the last part.

I laughed nervously and said, "I'm going to go put these on..."

"You put it on over your clothes, Alec. And the pajamas your wearing are mine, aren't they? They're flannel, very warm." He slid his chair closer to mine and stuck his fingers into my waistline, rubbing the fabric that lay on my hip bone. His hands turned, caressing my boxers as he slid my hand out of my pants. He laughed at the way I leaned into him without meaning to and said, "Have you really never played in the snow, Alec?"

"It's been awhile." I mumbled. And it had; I haven't played in the snow since I was 11 or so, when Jace first moved in with us and Maryse was trying to make things easier for him.

"I'll be right back." he said, disappearing into his bedroom.

I pulled on the coat and pants pretty quickly, then called, "Magnus, I still need boots!" They had appeared, baby blue and sparkly, in front of me as soon as I called his name. "Thanks." I mumbled.

Magnus walked out and I had to laugh; his coat was a deep shade of red, his pants were dark blue, and all the extra things, gloves, a hat, boots, all that, was a sparkly neon green.

Magnus laughed at me too, a light, happy chuckle. "Ready?"

Magnus shoved the head of the snowman up onto the torso with a flourish. Magnus's cheeks were flushed and red, his mouth pulled up in what I was starting to think was a permanent grin. Magnus snapped his fingers, producing a carrot, buttons, and two lumps of something black. Coal?

That was cheating. Half of the fun was having a carrot in your house, and an extra hat, and looking for sticks...that was so long ago when I last made a snow person, but I remember.

"Go look for arms for it, Alec." Magnus ordered as though he was reading my mind. I immediatly wished I could take the thought back, but turned to snap a branch or two off a tree(we were in the park...I'm sure we were quite a sight, grown teenage boys making snowmen).

I trudged through the snow meticulously, still resisting getting lots of snow on me, something that was burned into my head to do when we demon fought.

When I'd turned back around, the first thing I noticed was that the snowman was covered in bright, shiny, silver glitter. The sun hit it at just the right angle, and I had to admit it looked gorgeous. The second thing I noticed was that Magnus was using an inked finger to spread runes all over the snowman. "Magnus, those are going to burn the snowman..."

"The only well-drawn rune is Clary's, fearless; the others aren't drawn quite right, they're distorted so they won't have any effect." he smiled, smirking down at our Shadowhunter snowman. I noticed suddenly that his coal eyes had been replaced with shards of smooth, blue sea glass.

"It's-"

"You? Yes." His eyes glittered and I has a sudden urge to kiss him.

In the snow.

So I did.'

We fell into the 11 in high snow, Magnus under me, body heat the only sense of warmth we had. I kissed him, softly, chastly, then harder, fiercer.

"Building snowmen seems to boost your confidence, hm, Alec?"

"Yes," I breathed, pulling my mouth from his to talk, "maybe we should build snowmen more often."


End file.
